That Voice
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: "In these moments, she'd wonder if he could hear the way her heart beat rapidly, thrumming endlessly against her chest until the sound filled her ears." Very cute, VERY fluffy one-shot. Seddie. Says Hurt/Comfort, but it's all comfort.


**A/N: Sam and Freddie are still dating for the sake of this fic.**

_I think about time, a luxury so hard to find_

_And I just can't figure out why I wasted it all here without you_

That voice.

Over the course of their relationship, Sam learned to recognize that voice he used. The one that was able to sweep her off her feet. The one that reassured her in a way no other voice did. The one that had her ears burning and cheeks blushing fervently against the contrasting creamy paleness of her skin. The one that reminded her everything would be okay.

The one that she knew was reserved only for her.

And as they sat on his couch, her head leaning against his left shoulder, his arms wrapped snugly around her small upper body in a comforting embrace, with Celebrities Underwater streaming on the television, he was using "that voice" to whisper silently in her ear. Reassurances. Reminders that were for her ears only.

This happened often. Whenever they could find a time out of their busy schedules to be together, Freddie's couch was usually their favorite meeting place. Time and time again, they would end up in this same position, watching the same exact show, enjoying each other's same exact company.

But however routine the activity seemed to be, they both loved it. Loved the way they could feel each other's steady heaves of their chests as they breathed in synchronization. Loved the way that the knowledge that it was just the two of them alone and in love seemed to drown out the sounds coming from the television in front of them. They didn't even know why they bothered to even turn it on. They would both be content to lay there with each other until forever ended.

Freddie's breath as he whispered soundlessly was hot against her ear, sending shivers down her body but at the same time rousing the warm feeling in her heart slowly, deliberately.

They were sweet-nothings. Things that other people usually regarded as cliché. Overused. Hackneyed. Vapid. And maybe they were. But did it matter?

And when she brought it up one late afternoon after school in his apartment, he only smiled gently and used another one of his sweet-nothings aloud.

"I guess it's just that other people don't know what love can do. Well… they should see me with you," he told her.

Although she disregarded him with a, "Oh, c'mon, Benson, are you really gonna' be _that_ cheesy?", she couldn't deny the way her heart filled again with a fervor that she was starting to get used to. A warmth she welcomed, knew that only _he_ could bring up.

"You're amazing. What happened that could've given a guy like me a girl like you?" he whispered in her ear.

She was staring flatly at the screen, trying to concentrate on the next competitor that was about to plunge to his merciless suffocation. But she found that she couldn't, the feeling of warmth in her heart only intensifying as he spoke, enveloping it as if it had just stuffed it into a locked, air-tight oven and terminating any sort of concentration she was attempting to use on the show playing on the screen.

She never responded to his sweet-nothings, though he managed to get a smile out of her at one point or another… Okay, maybe a full-on grin every five seconds, but past that, she was incapable of doing anything else, afraid that any slight movement of her body would take him away from her, make him vanish and awaken her from a dream she never thought possible. But the best part?

She was living it.

So she leaned motionless against him, that same fear wracking her nerves as he held her close and whispered in that voice in her ear.

"You mean more to me than what I know how to say," he breathed.

She breathed a contented sigh, hoping that time could stop just then and there so the whispered reassurances went on forever. In these moments, she'd wonder if he could hear the way her heart beat rapidly, thrumming endlessly against her chest until the sound filled her ears.

"You wanna' know how much I love you? Well, take all the stars in the sky, all the grains of sand on the earth, and all the blades of grass on the ground. That would only be a _sample_ of how much I love you," he murmured, kissing her ear as he did so.

She closed her eyes. She prayed to God she could just melt into him at this very moment.

"Love is just a word until someone comes along and gives it meaning," he whispered. "And _you_ are the only person that did and _ever_ could."

Sometimes she wondered if he somehow was able to pull out his PearPhone and look these sweet-nothings up on the internet just to impress her, but every time her eyes darted to the coffee table in front of them, the phone was still sitting there with its screen unilluminated. The realization that they all came from purely his heart bore down on her, and she hoped to God she wouldn't just start weeping right then and there with joy.

"When you first met me, you should've said, 'Hey, nice to meet you. I'm your other half,'" he murmured, nuzzling his nose against her neck and breathing her wonderful scent in.

For a moment she wondered if she should turn around and say something back, but again, the fear that he would disappear from her was unnerving, so she always decided against it.

"You mean more than the world does to me," he whispered, feeling sleepy as he yawned quietly.

When they were doing this, she often wondered what the hell she was doing in a life before him. She loved him far more than she could love anyone. She needed him to know that she loved him more than she knew how to say. But every time she opened her mouth, she found couldn't form the words past the constriction of her throat after he whispered another assurance in her ear.

But actions speak louder than words, she thought. Conquering the fear of moving and having him disappear, she writhed gently in his arms and pressed her lips to his, the rest of the world fading away until there was nothing left but him and her in his arms.

_I think about you and all of the times that we shared_

_And oh, what a wonderful pair_

_We've made it so far_

_Here we go again_

**A/N: Those beautiful-ass lyrics came from the fantastic song "Gone Away" by SafetySuit. **

**I worked pretty hard on this one. I nearly cried while I was listening to the song and writing it. I recommend you listen to it. It's such a good song. Best band ever.**

**I know Freddie's a bit OOC here, but if he had more dialogue with them actually having a conversation, I would've given him more of a Freddie vibe. But he's just insanely in love with Sam here. Which is how it should be.**

**I thought of this one-shot randomly 'cause I was all hopped up on Seddie after reading a bunch of JamesTheGreater's fanfics. Have you read them? No? Well, go and start reading them now, dumbass! They're fantastic! Haha. **

**Oh, and I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors. I'm too lazy to look back and edit. lol.**

**You know the drill. Please review!**

**But I swear to God if you even try to ask even once where Mrs. Benson was every time they did this, my closed hand will come out of this screen and virtually punch the living daylights out of you. Why does **_**Mrs. Benson**_** matter when you have Sam and Freddie being all cute and fluffy with each other on the couch! Just pretend she doesn't exist or something! You're ruining the moment! Leave it be! lol. No, but seriously… I better not see that question in your review… You have been warned.**


End file.
